Nous te voulons
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Severus aime Harry, seulement Lucius débarque ce qui ne plait pas à Severus, qui repousse donc ses projets de s'éloigner d'Harry pour protéger son secret et d'empêcher son ancien amant qui semble bien décider à le récupérer de le révéler, s'en suit un combat de coqs entre Lucius et Harry, ce dernier n'étant pas indifférent à Severus.
1. Minerva a perdu la tête

**Nous te voulons...**

Attention les personnages et l'univers de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent nullement, cependant l'histoire narrée est de mon invention, donc pas touche.

Blabla :  Le début d'une nouvelle fic' pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, encore une fois gomen.

Ps : n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si je suis en retard (oui l'auteur est quelque peu désordonnée…).

« Je suis amoureux d'Harry, moi Severus Snape, et mes sentiments sont enfouis en moi depuis quelques années déjà. De plus mon amant, la seule personne réussissant un tant soit peu à me faire oublier Harry pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures, est à Azkaban et ne devrait pas revenir avant quelques temps si il ne trouve pas le moyen d'en sortir avant. Je ne peux décemment pas rester à Poudlard alors qu'il est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et qu'à chaque fois que je le croise j'ai une irrésistible envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui faire l'amour. Et merde, je ne peux pas dire ça à Macgonagan tout de même ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, déjà que depuis que mon rôle d'espion pendant la guerre à été révéler, le 'batard graisseux' ne fait plus aussi peur qu'avant, si les élèves apprennent les raisons de mon départ je peux dire au revoir non seulement à mon autorité mais aussi à ma fierté. Bon je vais donc mentir à notre directrice, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas trop mal dans ce rôle même si je regrette Albus et sa folie, après tout elle ne remarquera rien je n'aurais qu'à garder mon masque de froideur et lui dire que je veux être tranquille, elle n'y verra que du feu ! Bon maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à aller la voir et arrêter de parler à mon miroir, je vous jure Voldemort à finit par me faire devenir aussi taré que lui… »

_C'est donc sur ce monologue (particulièrement stupide) que le terrible professeur de potions se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice et formula le mot de passe _« Bonbons aux citrons », _qui avait été choisis en mémoire de l'ancien directeur par Severus lui-même, celui-ci pénétra d'ailleurs dans le bureau dans son habituel démarche quelque peu effrayante pour les élèves mais dont les professeurs c'étaient habitués une fois qu'on lui eut donné la permission d'entrer. L'actuelle directrice fut quelque peu étonnée de voir débarquer dans son bureau Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout convoqué et qu'en dehors des convocations il évitait toujours de se retrouver dans son bureau, pour une questions de décoration ignoble avait-il dit même si Minerva pensait plutôt que c'était à cause des souvenirs de son prédecesseur, après tout depuis quand Severus se préoccupait-il de la décoration de son bureau._

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence Pr. Snape ?

-Je compte démissionner de mon poste. _Severus avait décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, autant en finir rapidement._

-Voyons ! Ce n'est pas sérieux Severus… _Espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie elle fut suspendu aux lèvres de son condisciple avec espoir et inquiétude._

-Oh que si Minerva…

-Et je peux savoir quelles sont vos raisons ?

-Voldemort est à présent mort, je ne supporte plus mes élèves je ne vois donc plus ce qui me retiens ici.

- Et bien moi je vois ! Nous compterons à partir de ce midi un nouveau professeur de vol, en qui je place ma confiance et dont le nom est à présent lavé de tous péchés. _Et toc ! Ainsi cela éveillerai peut-etre la curiosité de cet ancien serpentard…_

-Vous m'en voyez ravie Minerva, seulement je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

-Vraiment ? Et si je vous dis que notre nouveau professeur est Lucius Malfoy ?

-NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TETE ! _Et ce fut là que malheureusement Severus disjoncta ne voulant absolument pas voir un Lucius Malfoy roder autour d'Harry alors qu'il était au courant de tout._

-Voyons, Severus, un peu de tenue ! _S'indigna une Minerva outrée._

-MAIS ON S'EN FOUE DE LA TENUE, VOUS VENEZ DE ME DIRE QUE LUCIUS MALFOY, PUTAIN D'ARISTOCRATE DE MERDE, ALLAIT ETRE PROFESSEUR ICI ! _Bon, il fallait bien l'avouer notre cher petit serpentard perdait toute sa distinction lorsqu'il s'énervait vraiment._

-QUOI ? _Ce qui entraina évidemment l'arrivée d'un sauveur éberlué, croyant que la directrice était à présent bien folle._

-Voyons, pas la peine de s'énerver Severus, nous savons tout les deux que vous avez été assez proches avec Lucius, il vous faut donc reconnaitre qu'il a certaines qualités, et vous Harry ne paressait pas si étonné, Lucius est quelqu'un de confiance.

- LUCIUS QUELQU'UN DE CONFIANCE ? Minerva en toute honnêteté, vous vous payez ma tete comme cadeau d'adieu ? S'il vous plait dites-mois que c'est ça… _Pour une fois l'on pouvait voir un air suppliant sur le visage de l'ancien espion, ce qui incita Harry à s'exprimer._

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le professeur Snape, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse tout de même Minerva et puis qu'est ce qu'est cette histoire d'adieu ?

-Voyez-vous Severus envisageai de quitter son poste, j'essayais donc de le convaincre de rester en utilisant Lucius comme moyen de pression. _En meme temps que Minerva s'exprimait Harry se décomposai ce que ne sembla pas remarquer notre directeur des serpentards._

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE MOI QUE LUCIUS SOIT LA OU PAS, A PART SI VOTRE SANTE MENTAL EST BONNE OU NON ?

-Oh tu me fais de la peine mon ptit sev', comment oses-tu dire te foutres d'un Malfoy, moi de surplus ? Nous étions pourtant si proches, dis-moi donc que je n'ai plus un cul aussi bandant… _Pour une entrée originale s'en était une, Lucius entra donc avec la classe des Malfoys en lançant un regard séducteur à son ancien 'ami'_.

-LUCIUS ! C'est de la triche ! _Protesta 'l'ami' de Lucius, qui ne pouvait simplement pas admettre cela._

-Et bien voilà tu ne peux pas le dire car tu le penses toujours… _Conclut un Lucius conquérant et comptant bien le rester._

-Rho et puis va te faire foutre Lucius, vous avez gagné Minerva je reste rien que pour protéger Poudlard de cet obsédé ! _Craqua notre cher Severus avant de partir dans un tournoiement de capes, faisant une sortie magistrale._

-Voilà qui est clos, je vous prierais tout de même de ne pas faire vos scènes de ménages ici Lucius. Harry vous pouvez partir quand à vous Lucius nous avons quelques affaires à régler.

_Harry lança un regard de haine au serpent toujours présent dans la place, serpent, qui profitant de l'inattention de sa, à présent, directrice pour glisser quelques mot à l'oreille de notre gryffondor attitré._

-Ne croyez pas que vous pourriez l'avoir, il m'appartient toujours.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir… _Le défia Harry James Potter._

_A suivre…_


	2. Réveil mouvementée et amour avec Weasley

**Nous te voulons...**

Attention les personnages et l'univers de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent nullement, cependant l'histoire narrée est de mon invention, donc pas touche.

Blabla : Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé de la faire un peu plus longue, vous me direz ce que vous en aurez pensé. Je veux plus de reviews ! Essayons d'atteindre les 5 !

Ps : Hourra ! Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois ! Et je suis en train de vous préparer une petite surprise qui risque cependant de prendre du temps.

Réponse au reviews : 

Faova : _C'est vrai que vu comme ça l'idée ne me déplait pas… Surtout vu toutes les choses perverses qu'ils pourraient faire *l'auteur bave en se l'imaginant*, mais bon je reste tout de même dans les simples pour le moment, mais t'inquiètes je ne vais pas laisser lulu et son magnifique corps d'apollon tout seul ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_Severus était directement allé se réfugier dans ses appartements, pour essayer non seulement de se calmer mais aussi tout simplement car c'était sa place. Murmurant rapidement le mot de passe à un serpent vert se prélassant sur un petit promontoire, il put enfin atteindre ses chers appartements. Entrant dans un salon non pas vert comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre mais gris clair cerné d'une immense collection de livre plus rares les uns que les autres et ne traitant pas seulement de potions, il se laissa tout simplement tombé sur un fauteuil de cuir noire de style renaissance en face de la cheminée et laissa son regard se perdre quelques instants sur le paysage du dehors donnant sur la cour par on ne sait quel sortilège, à travers sa, fausse, fenêtre. Toujours passablement énervé après quelques minutes de repos il décida de laisser les copies des quatrièmes années en faire les frais. Prenant sa plume et son encre rouge, il dispersa un bon nombre de Troll sur les copies et pas un seul Optimal, dans ses cas-là de médiocrité flagrante il se devait bien de l'avouer Miss Granger lui manquait quelque peu malgré le fait qu'elle avait le don de profondément l'agacer. Une fois toutes les copies corrigées, voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, ou plutôt rien sur quoi passer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, il choisit d'aller se coucher vu l'heure tardive qu'affichait la pendule. Passant avant dans sa salle de bain, aux agréables tons crème, il se doucha lentement pour se relaxer avant de se mettre au lit, massant son cuir chevelure d'un shampooing à l'eucalyptus et à la noix, utilisant également un après-shampooing pour ne pas qu'ils s'abiment malgré les lotions qu'ils utilisaient chaque matins contre les vapeurs de chaudrons qui lui avait valu l'adjectif 'graisseux' dont les élèves se servait pour le décrire.. Sortant de la douche, il enroula une serviette blanche autour de sa taille comme il en avait l'habitude et enfila rapidement un boxer de noire et une chemise de pyjama en soie également noire, n'enfilant pas de pantalon, étant seul il préférait être à l'aise. S'installant dans les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin il lut rapidement quelques pages d'un livre sur les potions et leur art chez les moldus, avant de s'endormir, enfin calme. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des tambourinements, lui déjà de mauvaise humeur le matin s'en trouva encore plus grognon._

« J'arrives ! _Se contenta-t-il de répondre pour le moment, n'en pensant rien._

_Les tambourinements redémarrèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, plus énergiques encore que la dernière fois. Voyant qu'il n'aurait décidément pas ses dernières heures de sommeils en plus, Severus choisit de se lever, enfila un peignoir encore une fois noire à la va vite, sachant qu'aucun élève ne le dérangerait à cette heure-ci. Il ouvrit donc la porte, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son filleul qui affichait un grand sourire, faisant le tour de son visage, avec cependant une lueur serpentard dans le regard. Severus tenta donc de rapidement lui fermer la porte au nez, ceci était sans compter sur son filleul qui glissa son pied dans l'ouverture au dernier moment et qui rouvrit la porte._

- Toujours autant de mauvais poil le matin ! _Conclut donc un Draco Malefoy enjoué._

- Surtout quand des imbéciles me réveillent à cinq heures du matin.

- Roh c'est bon, pas la peine de faire la tête, je savais qu'autrement tu ne me laisserais surement pas entré.

- Et on se demande pourquoi… _Grogna notre maitre des potions, apparemment absolument pas du matin._

_Se glissant dans les appartements de son parrain, le jeune homme prénommé la 'fouine' par les gryffondors, alla simplement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir noir sur lequel Severus s'était affaler la veille._

-Bon, prends ton café que l'on puisse discuter et que tu puisses me conseiller positivement et pas négativement._ Ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda le visiteur._

_Le professeur grommela vaguement mais se prépara un café, sachant très bien que sinon il ne tiendrait pas sans assassiner son cher filleul avant la fin de la discussion, faisant apparaitre un fauteuil en face de celui de Draco, il commença à boire son fameux café._

- Bon alors comme tu le sais bien, je suis légèrement charmé par le charme Weasley, si l'on peut appeler ça un charme._ Commença Malfoy junior, cherchant conseil au près de son parrain._

- Dis plutôt complétement fou amoureux, d'ailleurs c'est du quel ?

- Un Malefoy n'est jamais amoureux, et c'est Ginny, je ne suis pas gay voyons !

- On ne sait jamais. Et un Malefoy peut tomber amoureux si la personne est assez précieuse en elle-même et à de la puissance sur la société.

- Tu sais que tu m'agaces à répondre à tout, tu connais même mieux les règles Malfoyenne que moi !

- Que veux-tu, j'ai fréquenté ton père et il n'était pas mal dans le genre Malfoyen.

- Oui seulement il a mal tourné, il est parti du manoir hier après-midi pour d'après lui aller récupérer l'amour de sa vie, genre fleur bleue il n'y a pas mieux, je me demande bien qui est le malheureux.

_Severus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette phrase, réalisant dans quelle merde il était, s'était sans compter sur son filleul et sa perspicacité._

- Il est venu te récupérer toi ! Alors là il va bien galérer.

- A mon plus grand malheur c'est bien ça, et s'il compte me récupérer avec des phrases comme 'Dis moi que je n'ai plus un cul aussi bandant qu'avant' et bien il est très loin du compte, tu te rends compte, devant Potter !

- Oh putain, le grand Lucuis Malefoy a dit ça ? Alors là, il joue le tout pour le tout mais étant donné ta légère obsession pour Potter ça ne risque pas d'aboutir à un résultat très satisfaisant.

- Je ne suis pas obsédé par Potter.

- C'est ça… »

_Continuant de discuter avec son fils d'adoption en quelque sorte, Severus ne vit pas le temps passer et se rendit donc rapidement compte que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il risquait de réellement être en retard pour le cours avec les pouffsoufles et les serdaigles de sixième année. Ayant conseillé à son filleul d'essayer de simplement faire la cour à le jeune Weasley, il le salua a la hâte avant de quitter ses appartements en même temps que lui et de se diriger en marchant à pas rapide vers sa salle de cours. Il arriva à temps et put faire son cours, en traumatisant tout de même un ou deux élèves au passage. Il vu rapidement arriver l'heure du repas et résigné à manger au moins une fois par jour dans la grande salle, il s'y dirigea croisant au passage un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il arrêta, une idée pour aider son filleul derrière la tête._

« - Potter ! _Interpella donc notre chère chauve-souris des cachots comme on le prénommait._

- Oui professeur Snape ? _Répondit un Harry déboussolé que Severus lui adresse la parole sans y être obligé._

- Vous n'êtes plus obligé de m'appeler professeur, vous n'êtes plus un de mes élèves, appeler-moi simplement Severus à partir de maintenant. _Le sauveur hocha la tête d'approbation encore plus déboussolé par l'attitude de son congénère._

_Un soupçon d'espoir apparut dans les yeux du Golden Boy ce que ne sembla pas remarquer le maitre des potions._

- D'accord Severus. Mais dans ce cas-là appeler-moi Harry. _Eut-il tout de même la présence d'esprit de répondre._

- … Très bien… Alors Harry, Mr Malfoy aimerait vous invitez ainsi que les Weasley à dîner au manoir demain soir.

- Lucius vous a invité ? _Demanda un Harry paniqué par l'avance que prenait son adversaire._

_Alors comme ça, Lucius avait donc autant d'avance que ça ? Et en plus il osait l'inviter pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point il s'était approché de son amour._

- Je parle de mon filleul, Draco, et non pas de Lucius, mais oui je serais de la partie. _Severus avait vite compris le malentendu._

_Comprenant que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait confondu Draco avec Lucius._

- Oh, je me suis trompé… En tout cas je serais pour ma part ravi d'être de la soirée et je pense que les Weasley seront également honoré d'en être. _Il n'avait put cacher son soulagement et Severus le remarqua, intrigué._ »

_Ne s'attardant cependant pas à cela car il devait manger au plus vit pour pouvoir joindre Draco avant son prochain cours, il se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle et prit son repas en quatrième vitesse, ignorant Lucius qui essayait de lui adresser la parole. Il fut donc rapidement revenu dans ses appartements ou il utilisa un sort pour parler en direct avec Draco, l'informant de sa nouvelle machination._

_« - _Ginny et sa famille vient manger chez toi demain soir avec Potter, fier de ton parrain n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avoue que j'en suis content seulement je ne suis pas franchement fier de toi étant donné qu'il y aura donc mon père. Et Harry, ensemble, avec toi que Lucius veut récupérer.

- Voyons ça ne pourra pas être si terrible. _Essaya de relativiser Severus et de se rassurer lui-même._

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois…

A suivre…


	3. Robes noires et arrivée au manoir

**Nous te voulons...**

Attention les personnages et l'univers de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent nullement, cependant l'histoire narrée est de mon invention, donc pas touche.

Blabla : Chapitre fait à la dernière minute mais posté dans les temps en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez les rapprochements entre les personnages bien ou pas !

PS : Plus de reviews qu'avant mais toujours pas atteint les 5, aller il en manque pas beaucoup !

Réponse au reviews : 

Zeugma412 : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Du sang sur les murs ? On va essayer de l'éviter mais je ne peux rien te promettre -'… J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :3_

Faova :_ Enfin une fidèle lectrice ! J'adore que tu m'envoies des reviews à chaque chapitre 3 Tu as raison notre sevy' est un peu trop optimiste sur les bords (pour une fois qu'il l'ait -'). Et raté ! Un des frères Weasley est déjà réservé, et pour les autres c'est moi qui les récupère ! Niark Niark Niark… _

_Le lendemain s'était jusque là relativement bien passé, Severus pour gardé le peu d'optimiste qu'il avait, avait choisit de manger dans ses appartements plutôt que la grande salle et attendait le soir avec impatience ayant sortit sa plus belle robe noire, malgré le fait qu'elle se ressemblait toutes. Il s'attendait à simplement aller au manoir Malefoy vers 20 heures et boire peut-être un petit verre de Whisky pure feu avant. Il fut donc assez surpris, quand, après ses cours, il entendit frapper à la porte. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un de ses élève écervelé qui venait lui demander conseil pour une quelconque potion, qu'il finirait de toute façon par faire exploser avec ou sans son aide, il vint ouvrir et se retrouva de nouveau en face de son filleul, trouvant que ça avait un air de déjà vu._

_« _Encore ? _Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Severus._

- Moi aussi je suis de nouveau ravi de te revoir Severus. Et oui je suis **encore **là, et tu ne m'as **encore** pas salué. _Ne put lui non plus pas se retenir de dire Draco, appuyant bien sur les 'encore '._

- Désolé pour ça. Seulement ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir deux fois à suivre dans mes appartements que tu trouves trop lugubre à ton gout.

- Oui je sais, seulement je me suis rappelé quand homme dénué de bon gout vestimentaire que tu étais tu allais **encore** mettre une de tes robes noires immonde pour ce soir.

- Je ne te permets pas de juger ma garde robe. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je vais **encore** mettre une de mes robes noires ? _Le maitre des potions grimaça, son filleul ayant eut tout juste, seulement il ne l'avouerait pas si facilement._

- Peut-être parce qu'il y en à une suspendu à un cintre juste en face de moi ?

- Bon d'accord j'allais en mettre une, et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu leur reproches à ces robes ? _Il avait été pris la main dans le sac et n'avait donc pas eut d'autres choix que d'avouer._

- Quelles soit laide. _Au moins Draco était direct._

- Et tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ?

- Non, pour ça.

_Et, un énorme sourire aux lèvres il fit apparaitre un gros sac de son dos dont on pouvait voir l'intérieur qui se résumait à des vêtements, des vêtements et encore des vêtements, et Severus ne put qu'émettre une seule hypothèse à laquelle il protesta vivement._

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver !

- Je compte faire bien plus qu'en rêver. N'as-tu pas remarqué comment Harry aime les vêtements moldus ? _Susurra le serpentard, comptant bien faire craquer son parrain._

- Draco ! C'est déloyal !

- C'est Malfoyen.

- Bon d'accord, mais interdiction que tu touches à mes cheveux.

_Draco accepta, cependant avec un sourire Malfoyen aux lèvres et ce fut donc par le plus grand des hasards qu'il fit tomber une bouteille d'une substance non identifié sur les cheveux du professeur après avoir vider son flacon de produit contre les vapeurs de potions dans les toilettes quelques minutes seulement après être entré. Son sourire s'élargit plus encore quand son parrain sortit de la salle de bain en grommelant après son flacon qui avait disparut, dévoilant des cheveux qui avait l'air doux comme de la soie et absolument pas gras. S'ensuivit un véritable combat pour faire enfiler des vêtements à Severus, combat qui dura plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Severus sort de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noire extrémement moulant et qui lui faisait des fesses sublimes et d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts découvrant une peu d'albâtre à en faire hurler de jalousie les Malfoy, les cheveux en catogan qui reposait sur son épaule, il était tout simplement sublime. Ils purent directement partir, Draco étant prêt depuis longtemps et ayant la distinction et la beauté des Malfoy mais surtout un excellent gout vestimentaire. Ils frappèrent donc à la porte du manoir des Malfoy et se fut un Lucius joyeux qui vint leur ouvrir la porte et qui resta bien cinq minutes choqué devant l'apparence de son sevychoux._

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué Draco. _Articula finalement Lucius, bavant presque devant son amour._

- Et bien maintenant vous le saurez père, quelqu'un est arrivé entre temps ? _Se renseigna Draco en bon hôte qu'il était._

- Seulement Lupin qui s'est invité avec Harry, Miss Granger et Charlie Weasley. _Lucius avait craché amèrement le nom de son deuxième invité, ne pouvant retenir son mépris profond._

- Il ne manque donc plus que le reste des Weasley ? _Interrogea Severus, se manifestant enfin, provoquant autre chose que l'admiration de Malfoy père._

- Finalement il ne manque seulement que les jumeaux Weasley, Ronald et Ginny, les parents de la fratrie ne viendront pas, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ? _Répondit rapidement Draco à son parrain._

- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas très grave, allons rejoindre les invités. _Sa proposition accueillis une approbation des Malfoy qui se dirigèrent vers le salon où Lucius avait laissé patienter ses invités._

_Lucius entra rapidement, talonné de son fils et du parrain de son fils. A la vue de Severus, Harry ne dit rien mais l'on put lire un trouble profond dans ses yeux et une lueur de désir s'allumer brusquement, que seul Draco surprit, lui adressant un sourire narquois._

- Bonsoir. Tiens j'aurais crut que vous seriez venu avec Ronald, Miss Granger. _Parla Severus interrompant le silence qui s'était installé et venant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de cuir qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'il venait._

- Bonsoir à vous aussi Professeur Snape, non je ne suis pas venu avec Ronald, je suis à présent en couple avec Charlie qui est revenu de Roumanie depuis déjà quelques temps, vous l'ignoriez ? _Répondit une Hermione assez étonnée vu l'ampleur qu'avait pris sa séparation avec Ron._

- Apparemment oui. _Répliqua Severus avant que l'arrivée assez bruyant du reste de la fratrie Weasley est lieu, avec à sa tête les jumeaux._

- Yo tout le monde ! Désolés du retard, la voiture est tombée en panne en chemin. Heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas commencé sans nous ! _Saluèrent en premier les jumeaux Weasley, apparemment heureux d'être ici._

- Bonsoir. _Salua plus timidement Ginny, vêtu d'une jolie robe blanche qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur._

- Bonsoir ! _Salua quand à lui Ron, assez joyeux également._

- Ravi de voir que nos derniers hôtes sont enfin arrivés. _Répondit pour tous Malefoy père._

- Content que vous soyez venus !_ Crut bon d'ajouter Draco._

_Ce fut là que Severus se rendit compte que plutôt que de viser la jeune Weasley, la phrase de son neveu visait directement Ron, dont les joues s'empourprèrent rapidement. Interloqué, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, pour voir si il en savait plus que lui, et se trouva profondément troublé quand il remarqua que ce dernier le regardai avec plaisir, oubliant immédiatement le problème Draco, Severus se plongea dans les prunelles du survivant._

_A suivre…_


	4. MAP et les amours de Draco

**Nous te voulons...**

Attention les personnages et l'univers de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent nullement, cependant l'histoire narrée est de mon invention, donc pas touche.

Blabla : Les choses habituelles, comme quoi je suis heureuse d'avoir fini ce chapitre-ci à temps et que j'adore toutes vos petites reviews mais que j'en attends encore plus !

Réponse au reviews : 

Zeugma412 : _En faites, j'avais déjà vu le couple Charlie / Hermione autre part et il m'avait beaucoup plut, alors je n'innove pas vraiment, mais c'est vrai qu'on les voies rarement. Et Draco n'a pas hérité de son surnom pour rien ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

Faova :_ Et voilà la suite ! Dumbeldore et Lucius ? Bonjour les visions d'horreurs -' Je te rassure mes gouts ne sont pas ainsi… Et Charlie n'est pas le seul rouquin à se faire caser… Mais je garde quand même les jumeaux ! :3 Ne t'inquiètes pas vus les choses étranges qui traverses parfois mon esprit tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne te prends pas pour une folle._

Opalebelinna : _Et le combat s'arrête surement là -' Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, Harry et Severus me donne pleins d'idées alors ce ne seras surement pas la dernière que tu les verras sur mon profil. J'espère que tu dévoreras aussi ce chapitre ! Et j'attends de tes nouvelles. Et c'est aussi vrai que Ron et Draco sont trop mignons 3_

Seulement il ne pouvait rester plonger dans les prunelles du survivant éternellement et la réalité le rattrapa rapidement, le faisant douter si ce court moment avait bel et bien été la réalité et non pas le fruit de son imagination.

« - Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à table. _Le fit se réveiller un Lucius assez mécontent._

Sur cette phrase, Hermione et son compagnon ainsi qu'Harry, Lupin et Severus se levèrent, rejoignant rapidement la salle à manger, où le professeur des potions gagna rapidement sa place habituelle sous le regard satisfait de Malfoy-père. Rapidement les premiers plats furent servis et la conversation engagée.

- Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez invités, si ce n'est pas indiscret. _Demanda poliment et comme il le fallait Charlie._

- Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont en partis sauvés la vie, je voudrais les remercier même si un diner ne vaut pas cela. _Répondit du tac au tac Draco, sincère._

- Charmante intention qu'a eut là mon fils.

- Lucius, ce n'est là que chose normal, et non pas un exploit de la part de Draco. _Grogna Severus._

Les jumeaux Weasley ne purent retenir un léger ricanement devant la vue d'un Severus réprimandant un Lucius sur ses paroles. Chose qui plut cependant moins à un Harry, jaloux. Ce fut cependant qu'au moment du désert que les choses dégénérèrent entre Lucius et Severus, devant une délicieuse mousse au chocolat.

- Et voilà ton dessert préférer mon sev'. _Lui susurra Lucius, loin de savoir que ça déclarerai les hostilités. _

- Ce n'est pas mon dessert préférer et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sev'. _Commença à s'énerver Severus._

- Mais voyons, si même-moi je ne peux pas cela, après tout si je me souviens bien le dernier qui t'as appelé comme ça ce n'était pas...

- Lucius ! Ose dire une parole de plus et je te jure que je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu en meures et tu sais à quel point je suis doué au niveau de ces sorts là. _La voix du professeur était glaciale à un point qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs._

- Père… _Essaya de le stopper Draco, sous le regard intrigué au plus au point de Harry._

- Mais voyons, ce n'est qu'un prénom Severus… Après tout Voldemort est mort non ?

_Sur ses paroles, Severus se leva brutalement et parla d'une voix où sa colère perçait. Quand à Harry, il n'en menait pas large encore choqué de ses révélations, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Voldemort et son amour avait été aussi proche._

- Lucius, il faut que je te parle. En privé. _L'ancien espion insista sur les derniers mots en fixant leur public._

-Mais tout ce que tu voudras Severus. _Lui répondit le blond avant de se lever et de le suivre._

_Une fois loin de l'assistance, Severus se tourna vers Lucius et le fixa froidement avant de prendre la parole._

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- Mais à rien voyons…

- La scène devant le professeur puis celle-ci, que veux-tu exactement ?

- Tu le sais bien. _Prononça Lucius en le regardant étonné._

- Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dis.

- Je…

- Tu ? Tu vois, il n'y aucune raison valable, sinon tu la dirais.

- Je t'aime. _Parvient finalement à dire avec difficulté l'aristocrate._

- Et moi j'aime Harry, encore plus que je n'aimais Lily et que je t'ai aimé à une époque. A cette époque tu m'as rejeté de la pire façon qui soit alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des efforts de langue aujourd'hui pour ne pas te blesser. . .PAS. Et je ne t'aimerais jamais.

- Severus… _Supplia Lucius, au bord des larmes et le cœur en miettes._

-Maintenant j'en ai assez supporté.

_Et sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur des serpentards partit tout simplement, sans un regard en arrière pendant qu'un Lucius effondré rejoignait ses invités._

- Père, où est Severus ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco._

-Il a trouvé de meilleures choses à faire que de m'expliquer certains détails qu'il jugeait important. _Lui répondit son interlocuteur, agacé et avec une tristesse immense._

- Severus n'est pas du genre à partir ainsi, surtout avant de m'avoir dit au revoir. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et moi est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on évoque Ronald ? NON ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Eclata Malefoy père avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

_Après ces mots, Draco se leva et vint se réfugier des regards dans le salon, retenant ses larmes quand il se souvint du regard de Ron._

- Draco… _Murmura le principal intéressé, ce qui fit se retourner le noble, surpris._

- Je suis désolé si ce qu'as dit mon père a put te gêner ou te dégouter. _Cracha-t-il avec dédain, essayant de cacher sa tristesse._

- Pour tout te dire j'entends Harry parler à longueur de journée de son cher professeur, alors il m'en faut plus pour être dégouter. J'en étais plutôt heureux. _Lui répondit le rouquin en regardant ailleurs, le feu aux joues._

-Heureux ?

- Je pensais que la raison pour laquelle tu nous avais invités c'était parce que tu craquais sur ma sœur alors qu'en j'ai compris que c'était sur moi que tu craquais ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Ca t'a fait plaisir que ton ennemi juré est des sentiments pour toi ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda Draco, au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui suivit le calma considérablement._

- Tu es vraiment long à la détente. Je t'aime, et ça n'a toujours été que toi.

_Et Ron se pencha doucement avant de délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui avait un léger gout de fraise. Quand il se détache finalement de ce dernier, il entendit un murmure qui lui fit faire un énorme sourire._

- Moi aussi je t'aime. _Avait murmuré Draco._

_A suivre…_


	5. Le fleurissement d'un amour partagé

**Nous te voulons...**

Attention les personnages et l'univers de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent nullement, cependant l'histoire narrée est de mon invention, donc pas touche.

Blabla : Oui, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable -'… Seulement j'ai une excuse ! Il se trouve que mes parents étaient partis loin d'ici, au soleil (tranquillou pépère quoi) et que du coup nous on s'est fait gardés, j'ai donc dut dire au revoir à mon cher oscar. (Oscar est mon ordinateur, pas de moqueries à ce sujet.) Et pas d'ordinateur = Pas de fictions car elles sont toutes dessus ! Mais je peux finalement avec une ou deux semaines de retard, vous postez le dernier chapitre avant l'Epilogue (J'ai retrouvé mon Oscar.) ! Et une fois cette fiction terminée, je finis l'autre d'Harry Potter en même temps que j'écris la nouvelle sur Fairy Tail. Enfin bref, je suis encore désolée du retard :3.

Réponse au reviews : 

Zeugma412 : C'est vrai que le fait qu'ils aient tenus jusqu'au dessert est déjà un miracle -'. Lucius, innocent ? Bon ok il est sexy, riche, intelligent et tout mais c'est quand même un serpentard ! Lucius innocent c'est comme si on disait Severus fan de Quiditch (quoi que…). Et pour dégouter Harry de Sevy' il en faut beaucoup (et si il ne le prends pas, moi je le prends mon sevy d'amour :3). Et fallait bien au moins une chose positive dans ce chapitre, et dans ma grande miséricorde c'est tombé sur Ron et Draco. Et Poudlard ne sera jamais tranquille avec moi dans les parages ! Et désolée pour le retard de cette suite.

Faova : C'est sure, et puis je ne condamne pas Lucius, seulement tu ne seras avec qui il sera heureux que dans l'épilogue ! (Oui je sais, je suis méchante -') Et faut dire que caser Ron avec Draco était trop tentant pour moi -' Merci pour tes encouragements et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard.

Alycia Panther : Contente de ne pas être rémy à le penser ! Et j'ai lu ton os avec Malefoy père et fils ainsi que Harry, pourquoi mon Sevy' n'apparait nulle part ?! A part ça il est super et pourtant je n'aime trop les ménages à trois -'.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps Severus était rentré en hâte à Poudlard, pour le moins énervé. Il partit donc se réfugié en quatrième vitesse dans ces cachots avant de s'effondrer en larmes contre la porte de ce-dit cachot, retenant ses larmes avec difficultés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Lucius avec autant de froideur mais aussi et surtout, il pensait qu'il venait de gâcher la moindre chance qu'il aurait put avoir un jour avec le survivant. Réunissant ses dernières forces malgré son désespoir, il se leva avec grande difficulté avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain et de se glisser sous l'eau, qu'il avait voulut glaciale, de la douche. Arrivé dessous, il laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes, repensant à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler au manoir Malefoy.<em>

_Au même moment, au manoir Malefoy, Harry était comme pétrifié sur sa chaise à la fois heureux et horrifié. Heureux car d'après l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy, Severus l'avait enfin rejeté. Mais horrifié car il venait de se rendre compte que Severus avait put être plus proche qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'était pas dégouter ou alors pas encore, il avait seulement beaucoup de mal à digérer l'information. Ses pensées se stoppèrent net quand il vu entrer son meilleur ami main dans la main avec le filleul de Severus. Il fut automatiquement heureux pour Ronald, qui avait tant souffert de cet amour qu'il ne croyait pas réciproque, évidemment Charlie et Ginny, étaient quand à eux estomaqué, contrairement aux jumeaux qui avaient vu le coup venir et à Hermione qui était depuis longtemps au courant. S'ensuivit donc une longue discussion pendant laquelle Ron s'efforça de faire accepter sa relation avec l'héritier des Malefoy aux membres de sa famille, et après nombre de protestations, ils l'acceptèrent. Mais après cela, à la surprise générale, Draco se tourna vers Harry, un air sérieux sur le visage, ignorant le reste des invités pour pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités à Harry._

_« _Je t'assure que si je ne voulais pas risquer de vexer Ron, tu serais déjà à terre à force de coups de poings bien placé. Ouvre les yeux putain ! Mon parrain vient de rejeter presque sous tes yeux l'un des hommes le plus riche de ce monde qu'il connait déjà depuis longtemps, tout ça pour toi je pense. Et toi tu restes là comme un abrutit finit ! Severus est un homme comme tous les autres et n'a pas un cœur de pierre, comme il essaye de vous le faire croire. Et le connaissant je parie ce que tu veux qu'il est déjà dans ce cachot entrain de prendre des putains de résolutions que tu regretteras, le cœur en miettes ! Alors si tu ne veux pas perdre la seule chance que tu as d'être avec lui et qu'il t'écoute alors va le voir et essaye de ne pas trop dire de conneries !

_A la fin de ce discours, Harry remarqua enfin que ce qui avait été son pire ennemi avait raison, et il se trouva abrutit comme il l'avait si bien dit ce dernier._

- Tu as raison, Merci Draco.

_Et sur ces mots il se leva en vitesse de sa chaise, partit enfiler sa veste, espérant du plus profond de son âme ne pas arriver en retard, il choisit tout de même de lui aussi faire réagir le dernier des maraudeurs._

-Va le rejoindre, tu n'auras pas une chance comme ça tout les jours, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Sirius et mon père se fouteraient d'avec qui tu es tant que tu es heureux.

_Seulement lorsque le survivant allait enfin partir, il se fit arrêter une fois de plus par Draco._

- Au faites, quand mon parrain et Voldemort étaient proches, Severus venait à peine de finir sa septième année et Voldemort n'était pas encore celui que tu as connu. Alors tache de ne pas dire de stupidités trop grandes. Il est assez sensible sur ce sujet.

- Merci, je ne te remercierais surement jamais assez si ça se passe bien.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion je le fais pour Severus, non pas pour toi.

_Réalisant enfin qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher, Harry partit du manoir sous les regards surpris de quelques invités qui n'y comprenaient rien. Le survivant ne s'en préoccupa pas et transplana directement dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant de courir vers les cachots et d'arrivé, épuisé devant la porte de l'ancien espion, qu'il martela de coups, pour se faire ouvrir._

_Severus, entendant ses coups, fut tenté de ne pas aller ouvrir, mais voyant que les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas il coupa l'eau et enfila un peignoir en soie noir rapidement, se disant que ça devait être soit Minerva soit Draco, qu'il n'avait donc pas à se faire de soucis sur sa tenue, et que vu la force des coups cela devait être urgent. Il ouvrit donc sans demander qui cela pouvait être étant sur qu'il ne se trompait pas et ayant jeté des sorts anti-mangemorts sur ses appartements. Il resta quelques instants silencieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Harry et se maudit de ne pas s'être plus habillé que cela. Evidemment le premier automatisme qu'il eut fut de fermer la porte au nez du jeune homme, porte rapidement stoppé par un pied, chose qui lui rappelait un autre moment de cette semaine._

- S'il te plait Severus, j'ai à te parler._ Son ton se faisait implorant, presque désespérer._

_Le dit professeur de potions s'alarma du tutoiement mais se rendit à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus lui fermer la porte au nez._

- Et qu'est-ce qui est si urgent pour que vous veniez me déranger à minuit ?

_Adoptez les sarcasmes, étaient vraiment sa meilleure défense._

- Je t'en prie, arrête de me vouvoyer, cela ne sers plus à rien et puis laisse-moi entrer.

- Et pourquoi vous ferais-je entrer ?

- Car sinon je devrais avoir recours à Minerva.

_Dans un soupir, l'ancien espion ouvrit plus grand la porte de ses appartements, laissant le Gryffondor y pénétré, Gryffondor qui ne se préoccupa pas de ce qui l'entourait mais plutôt de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui._

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une méthode de Gryffondor.

- Aux grands problèmes, les grands moyens.

- Et quels sont ces grands problèmes ?

- Arrête de faire celui qui n'en sais rien, je sais parfaitement que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

_Se disant qu'il était inutile de nier, Severus vint se poser sur un fauteuil et regarda Harry dans les yeux, adoptant son masque d'impassibilité._

- Et tu es venu me rire au nez ?_ Vas-y ce sera surement ta dernière occasion de le faire._

- Tu ne nies pas ? Et puis pourquoi ce serai la dernière ? _Son ton était alarmé, ayant peur de la suite et des explications qu'il allait recevoir._

- Cela ne servirait à rien puisque je soupçonne déjà que mon filleul est la raison de votre présence ici et qu'il ne vous aurait pas envoyé sans certaines informations. Et ce sera la dernière fois car je compte bien essayer d'oublier ces stupides sentiments.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

- Et moi qui m'étais convaincu que tu n'étais pas comme ton père apparemment je m'étais trompé.

_Cette simple phrase prononcée trop de fois par Severus, fit sortir Harry de ces gonds, ce dernier profondément agacé, monta quelque peu le ton._

- Alors là non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Mon père et moi sommes deux personnes différentes, mon père te haïssais, moi je t'aime.

_Le maitre des potions le regarda éberlué après avoir entendu les trois derniers mots de sa tirade et choisit de vérifier si son audition ne lui jouait pas de tours._

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?

- Mais arrête de voir le mal partout ! Je t'aime, et tu n'as pas à chercher plus loin.

_S'ensuivit le silence de Severus, que Harry ne put vite plus supporte ce qui le poussa à venir au-dessus de lui et à déposer avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes._

- Maintenant dis-le moi à ton tour.

- De quoi ?

_Choisissant de faire l'innocent tout en se remettant de ce baiser, Severus ne put cependant pas retenir un doux sourire devant l'attitude de son désormais compagnon._

- Tu le sais très bien.

_Le professeur de potions s'obstina dans son silence et regarda avec malice le survivant bouder sur le fauteuil en face de lui._

- Harry, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de faire l'enfant et choisir un endroit plus convenable pour faire ta nuit.

_Le jeune homme le regarda blessé, interprétant mal les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait et voyant dans sa phrase une manière de le congédier après s'être jouer de lui.._

- Alors après tout ça, tu me congédies simplement ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé n'est-ce pas ! Tu voulais simplement m'humilier !

- Et moi qui voulais simplement te proposer de rejoindre mon lit. Lui répondit le professeur plus amusé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

- Oh…

_Se sentant vraiment stupide, Harry se ratatina sur son fauteuil._

- Au faites gryffondor écervelé.

- Quoi ?_ Répondit intrigué le dit gryffondor faisant fit des insultes._

- Je t'aime…


End file.
